A Sparrow's Freedom
by CaptianRainey21
Summary: Jack has one last chance before he permanently becomes part of Davy Jones's crew,or ending his life.Better and longer summery in side on the first chapter, then the next chapter goes into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**

Davy Jones gives Jack Sparrow one last chance to have his freedom that he so desperately craves, but only if Jack goes through with the requirements. They aren't much really, for any regular man, but for Jack, they cause a challenge. Davy Jones requires Jack, in one year, to find someone and marry them. This seems all to easy for Jack, with all the whores in Tortuga and any where else he has placed his foot down to, but not only does this so called bride-to-be have to love him, he has to love her in return. Jack is torn from the two things he loves most, his freedom and his life. Which will he chose? Will he chose to just give up and give in, or will he chose maybe having to leave behind his freedom that he so desperately loves? Does the freedom he loves come in more then just the sails of his beloved ship? Does his freedom perhaps come in the form of a woman and in this case, is she real or just a figment of his imagination?

While Jack is suffering his own troubles, a young woman by the name of Liberte is also suffering some of her own. First she loses her Captain, which is no other then Captain Jack Sparrow. She was on his ship, dressed as a man, when he had gotten mutinied against, and he was the only one that knew who she really was. Once she had told the rest of the crew that she was a woman in an act of trying to save Jack, they threw her off as well. Never letting Jack know she was on the island, she watched him as he left and she stayed and got off later.  
Now, her ship has gotten destroyed by no other then the devil himself, Davy Jones, who is also giving troubles to Jack. She makes it off of her ship, leaving her crew behind, as Davy destroys them and the ship, but where is the Kraken? She then makes it to the small island that holds rum like the one she and Jack had stayed on so long ago. Making her living off of rum and the foods that the island supplies (hardly anything) she is in dire need for someone to come and save her.

Still mourning in the loss of Jack, Elizabeth is going through a crises. Does she love Will, or might she be falling for Jack? Will with the soft touches and caresses with loving words always being whispered to her, or Jack and his fiery caresses and lust filled words? Is it just security that she loves about Will? Is it just freedom and curiosity that she is falling for Jack? Tia Delma, during a private discussion with Elizabeth, tells Elizabeth about a woman who apparently has Jack's heart. The name this woman goes by, Liberte, also meaning freedom in French. During blind jealousy, Elizabeth sets out on a journey to 'Worlds End' with Will, Gibbs, Barbossa, and the rest of the crew along with Tia Delma. On the way, they find an island that once held rum.  
While the rest of the crew go and find rum, they also find a woman that resembles Jack in many ways, but not enough to call a sister or relative. Who ever she is, she does know Jack and also sailed with him once. From there on out, with the new crew mate that they still don't knows name, they all set sail again to 'Worlds End' to find Jack.

**The actual story begins in the next chapter.**


	2. One Last Chance

**Hey guys, here is my first story, I hope you all like it**

**

* * *

**

One Last Chance

I wiped the sand from my eyes and opened them just to get more into them.

"Buggering hell, where am I?" I asked no one in particular, because I knew no one was any where near me. I put my hands back up to my eyes and started rubbing them again, trying to get that annoying stinging sensation. Finally giving up on it noticing that what I was doing was just making it worse, I squinted my eyes, seeing that I was in a vast desert of some sort that I have never seen before. The sand was a pale white, like the Caribbean sand on that island that I had gotten trapped on twice, the last time with a _very, very, very_ amusing companion. I turned around and saw the _Pearl_ on its side, stranded. I saw a rope swaying in the breeze not to far from the ground and smirked. Even though somewhere inside of me I knew it was impossible, I decided to give it a shot and grinned, getting up and walking towards the _Pearl_.

* * *

Pulling myself onto the pathetic excuse for an island, I fell back onto my stomach and groaned in frustration. Rolling over onto my back, hand on my quickly rising and falling chest, feeling my quick heart beat, I opened my eyes to look up at the night sky, the dark storm clouds pouring down my sorrow onto me in hard, heavy rain drops. I closed my eyes again and took fast and shallow breathes, trying to regain my breath. I opened my eyes again and took my hand off my chest, putting it on the other side of my body onto the sand. I watched the large flames lick the sails of my ship, wooden pieces flying off into the dark water that I had just swam in to get here.

"Damn you." I growled as I heard the agonizing screams of my crew. Their yells and pleas for angels, gods, and any other religious being that I had no belief in were haunting me. I felt more then rain drops come down my face. I felt the stinging warm tears roll down my cheeks and I scowled at my ship that was still being tortured by the flames.

"Damn you to hell." I whispered, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

Then that cocky smirk of mine found it's way to my lips and I tilted my head just to make it more cocky.

"You didn't get me last time, and you didn't get me this time. Looks like you are loesing to your own game Davy Jones." With that thought, I got up and started to look around on this god forsaken island for the stash of rum that I had found the last time I had been on this island, the time when I had gotten thrown off a ship because of my crew finding out that I was a woman and not a man.  
I had let them find out however for my Captain was mutinied and I wanted to make sure that he would get off safely. At the time, I thought it was because I was foolish and wanting adventure, but now, now I was wishing that he was here. It's been at least twelve years since I had seen him leave me alone on that island, not even knowing that I had been there with him. I didn't want him to know for he would surely use it against me. Of course he was the only one that knew I was indeed a woman, for he had found one night when I had made a foolish mistake.  
He had said that he always knew I was a woman for he had before seen me changing 'on accident' while he was passing my room with a slightly opened door. It was then I had first tasted freedom, the night that he had come into my room while I was sleeping. It was then, when I felt his lips on mine when I thought I was dreaming, but when I had opened my eyes, he was laying besides me, his hand stroking my cheek while his lips stroked mine. He had promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone for he said it would be foolish to loess someone like me on the crew. But when Jack had gotten mutinied, I let it all lose. I know now that it wasn't like I had thought, wanting adventure and rescuing my Captain, but it was because I had cared for him. I erased my thoughts, and as I walked around the island, I felt the ground fall slightly down and I grinned, walking off of the trap door and lifting it up, and then picked as many bottles as I could fit in my arms.

"Drink up me hardies yo ho." I grinned and walked underneath a tree that was shielding me from the rain and uncorked one of the bottles, taking a long waited for swig. "It's not like I will ever see you again Jack, but this is for you." I said and took another drink, knowing that this should be the last drink that I would have for him, but knowing as well that it wouldn't be.

* * *

_How could I have done that to him! It was barbaric of me to even think of wanting to know what it tasted like, let alone actually trapping him to his ship, his freedom. Now he is dead and I have his blood on my hands, how could I have been so selfish? It was, thanks to him, that we had a chance to even get away unharmed and how do I reward him? Kissing him then chaining him to the thing that he loves most! _

"Regrettin' ye decision of trappin' the capi'an?" I heard Tia Delmas voice say besides me. I jumped slightly and looked to see that she had two mugs of warm liquid that smelled like rum.

"Why would you say that I had trapped him? I never did-"

"Deary, I can read ye like an open book. Ye are feelin' lost and confused am I correct?" She asked holding out the other mug for me. I took it and blew at it to cool it off. I then took a sip and swallowed it before answering.

"Why would I be confused?"

"Ye got a taste of freedom dear 'Lizabeth and ye want more then jus' a taste, correct me if I am wrong."

"You were the one that said you could read me like an open book, why don't you anwser that for yourself?" I bitterly snapped.

"Because ye will just tell me a lie." Tia replyed. I knew that she was right, right about everything. "I too know 'ow it feels, gettin' a taste of freedom and then wantin' more dan I should, but ye 'ave ta be warn'd abou' de Cap'ian. He is a fickle man 'Lizabeth, an' he may break ye heart if ye don' be carfel. I also know dat ye are in love with da young Mr. Turner. Dere is also somethin' that I know an' even though de Captian seems ta have no heart, he did once, but someone stol' it. A woman by de name of Liberte."

"What does her name mean?" I said knowing that it must be a forgine name.

"Tis meen Free'om Ms. Swan, an' ye know how much de Captian loves his free'om." It suddenly dawned on me that whenever Jack would talk about how beautiful, peacefull, and harsh freedom was and how he would always look for it, he was actually talking aobut Liberte. I was always confused when he said he would look for freedom because he had plenty of it, but now I know what he really meant, and I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy squirm its way into my heart.  
"Deary, are ye alrigh'?" Tia asked quietly.

"Oh, of course, just thinking." I said hoping it didn't sound like I was thinking about Liberte and Jack.

"Abou' Liberte an' de Captian I see. Ye are now seeing what he was meanin' when he said dat he was chasin' after 'is free'om aye? Seein' what he mean' when he said dat he loved 'is free'om, what his free'om was like, how it felt, how it tasted, how he needs it. Ye must know one thin' about de Cap'ians heart, once it 'as been taken, he will only 'ave that one person keep it." Tia finished. I nodded my head, feeling my heart getting torne in two ways, one for Will, the other for Jack. Everything then started spinning, and I got up and made my way as quickly to the door as I could. Once outside in the night aire, I closed the door and walked down the creaky steps and sat on the edge of the porch, my feet in the cool water.

"Well young lass, I don't think that this is a way that will help ye get your captain back now is it?" I heard Barbossa ask. "If ye want, we can set sail in an hour, that's when everyone will be ready if we tell them now." He added. I turned around, my eyes probably a light shade of pink from my tears.

"Why are you being so kind?" I asked.

"I'm hurt lass. Can a man like me not be kind once in a while?" He asked putting his hand over his, now, beating heart. I shook my head in disagreement, knowing fully well that I am right and he knows it. I turned back away from him and looked down at my feet which were soaking in the Caribbean water. "I guess ye are right lass. I need to get to Jack as much as you want to." He said and walked over, not sitting down, but standing by me. "Why are ye wanting to get to Jack so badly? Are ye not going to be in a lovely little perfect world back in Port Royal, being married, having children with dear Mr. Turner?" He asked. I sighed as I felt rage burn in me.

"Why are _you _so keen in finding him?" I asked.

"Now lass, that's not fair, I asked ye first."

"Then I guess we both aren't going to get our answers." I said folding my arms in front of my chest.

"I guess not." He said and started walking off. I heard him stop. "Better get your things lass, we _are_ going in one hour whether you like it or not." He said and then continued to walk off.

* * *

"Ah!" I grunted as I fell down onto my back for what seemed like the hundredth time from exhaustion and thirst. I looked up and saw the _Pearl_ towering over me, upside down due to the way I was laying. My grip on the rope slackened and I closed my eyes. "I knew this would be pointless." I sighed and moaned in frustration. Even though, knowing fully well that I am weak, I got up on my knees, wobbling a tad from exhaustion, and tightened my grip on the rope and started pulling, yet again, at it, trying to drag the _Pearl_ with me. This didn't last for long and I fell right back down into the hot, soft sand, on my back.  
"Buggering hell!" I cried out in frustration and with the hand that wasn't holding onto the rope, I pounded it onto the sand.

"Ah Mr. Sparrow. It's been all to long." A voice drawled. I groaned, knowing who it was and knowing that it was exactly the one person I really didn't want to see at the moment, let alone any moment.

"Don't let this face mislead you Davy, I am truly happy and excited to see you." I groaned as I sat up and let go of the rope, knowing that there really was no point on holding onto it.

"If I had a heart, I am sure it would be swelling with your sweet speech." Davy grinned and looked down at me. "Doesn't look like I have one now does it?"

"Why are you looking at me? I don't have it!" I spat, the sun getting to me, getting to my last nerves.

"I know, I have known for the past week. You are a heavy sleeper Mr. Sparrow."

"One week isn't that bad." I said, even though it was hard to believe that I had slept for that long.

"No, you were out for more then one measly weak Sparrow, you were gone for a month."

"What?" That got me. Was I truly that hurt that I had to recover one month?

"Don't worry Sparrow, you aren't that injured if that was what was crossing your mind. Just tired and scared."

"I was _not_ scared. I am Captain Jack Sparrow." I said and cocked my head up, trying to make him, and me, believe what I had said was the truth. I knew that we both know that I was lying, that I had been probably passed out from tiredness, but mostly fear. It wasn't the kind of fear that he thought it was though, and I knew that for a fact. It was the fear of never seeing my freedom again. My freedom is everything that keeps me alive, that keeps me from just giving up and living a pointless life and I will do anything, _anything_, to get _my _freedom back.

"You may say that Mr. Sparrow. Now, I know how much you value your pathetic life, so I am willing to give you one _last_ chance." Davy said stressing 'last'. I perked up, knowing that it would at least give me one last, probably vain, attempt to try to find her, my dear freedom.

"Do tell Jones." I said crossing one leg over the other so I was in a meditating possession, my hands on my thighs.

"You must find something, and do something for me." Davy said.

"And what would that be?" I asked, becoming impatient knowing that this was not going to be a walk in the park if it was going to be my last chance.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, you are going to have to get married." Davy said.

"Alright, not to hard seeing that there are many woman-"

"Not only that Jack, but you must make her love you, and you must love her." Davy said. I froze, my eyes winded.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Trying to Reason With the Devil

**Hey guys, I am glad that you are actually looking at this story as I can see that from my stats**

**

* * *

**

Trying to Reason with the Devil

"I...she...I..."

"Yes Jack, you and her _both_ have to love another and be married with another." There was a nagging sensation, like someone was pulling a rope in my stomach.

_What about freedom?_

"I...I..."

"Having second thoughts are we? Maybe a little someone is getting in the way." Davy said, looking thoughtful. Then it hit me, he knew about my freedom, he knew about _her._

"How do you know about her."

"About who?" He played.

"You know bloody well what I am talking about!" I yelled at him, standing up, trying to make myself more threatening, but due to lack of water, and the sun seeming to get hotter by the minute, I toppled back down onto my arse.

"I am afraid Mr. Sparrow that I don't know anything about your past encounters with woman, but by the way you are _attempting_ but failing miserably, if I may point out, to stand up for her, she must be special."

"Stop playing games with me Davy! You know I am talking about Liberte! I don't know how you know about her, but I know you know!" I yelled. It then suddenly hit me. He didn't know about anyone before this, he was trying to make me tell him that there was indeed someone that I have given my heart to, and now he will do anything in his power to destroy her to lessen my chances of doing his task. Now I even made it easier for him by giving her name!

"Ah, a French I presume."

"Only a quarter, mostly British with some dabs here and there of being native to the Caribbean and some other places. Defiantly lived in Singapore." I said, then inwardly kicked myself.

_Great! Why don't you just tell him what she looks like now! He probably has a good picture already from the information you are giving him!_

"Her name is French however, probably getting the French half from her mother, please correct me if I am wrong." Davy said, knowing that I had caught onto his plan.

"Go to hell." I growled.

"I own hell Mr. Sparrow, and I would have probably said the same thing, but funny thing is, you are in hell!" He laughed. I growled and attempted to get up again, but he just stepped back and I landed on my stomach, looking up at him, my hand out stretched, trying to reach his foot to trip him or something.

"You're right, how foolish of me to forget." I grumbled and gave up, just laying there. Davy sighed in completeness as he probably sensed my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well Mr. Sparrow, as much as I would love to continue to chat, I am wasting your precious time on getting your wife, or should I say lover and wife." He grinned. "I also have something's to attend to."

"What? Trying to get to her before me and kill her so I have no chance but to die?"

"Well Mr. Sparrow, where would be the fun in having you just prance around for a year and pick up a pretty lass? I need some excitement as well you know. It's pretty lonesome without a heart and lass, so maybe I will retrieve my heart, and maybe find myself a lass, preferably one that has some French in her you know, just to add a twist to our offspring's." He grinned, turning on his heals and walking off.

"Hey! How am I going to get out of this hell?" I called after him.

"Oh, silly me." Davy said, not looking back, but using his, somewhat looking, hand and snapped his fingers. I felt a tingling sensation and my eyes closed for I started to feel sick. Then I felt as if I were spinning. Feeling myself like I had dropped from the sky and back onto the sand, I dared to open my eyes. Looking around, I saw that I was near the ocean again, but still on the desert. I turned around and saw the _Pearl_, still perched like she was before, like we never moved, the rope that I had pulled before still swaying in the wind.

"Looks like we are going to have another female with us again mate, this time I _am_ going to make her mine." I said and looked out at the ocean. "Why don't we give this another go." I said getting off my arse and walking over to the ship, grabbing the rope again and started pulling towards the ocean. "I am coming my dear." I said as I pulled.

* * *

It's been probably around three weeks, three weeks of sailing in the open waters. I was getting pretty sick of just seeing ocean, but I guess you had to if you wanted to live on a ship. 

" Elizabeth." I heard Will ask from behind me. I knew by the tone of his voice what he was going to want to talk about, and quite honestly, I just wanted to run away again, avoid this conversation because I knew I was either going to lie, or lose him. I chose option one even though I hated lying, but I did still love Will even though I loved Jack as well. I knew that Jack would still be looking for Liberte though, his 'freedom', so why try to get in a relationship with a man who only has one and one thing only on his mind besides his ship and rum?  
" Elizabeth!" Will called again. I jerked up from my thoughts and turned my head, looking over at an approaching Will.

"Oh, I am sorry, I kind of got lost." I said looking back out at the ocean, at the horizon.

"I know how it is, the ocean can make you do that, before you know it, you will be talking to yourself." Will joked. I smiled and continued to look out at the ocean. "I have seen it happen to many people."

"Like who?"

"Like _Jack_." Will said stressing Jack's name. "It is quite odd how he decided to stay on the _Pearl_, I thought that he valued his life more then ours and the crews put together.

"I guess you were wrong."

" Elizabeth, there is no need to lie to me, I knew what I saw." Will said, not needing to go farther into what he saw. I could feel tears brim my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I love you."

" Elizabeth, why did you do it?" Will asked.

"I wanted to save the crew."

"Be honest Elizabeth, please, for me." Will begged. I felt horrible how he had to beg, but I couldn't tell him the truth, not until I knew where Jack and I stood.

"Will, I love you and only you. I am just guilty about what I have done, I just wanted Jack to think that we cared for him so he would stay on the ship and protect us." I said, trying to make my words sound truthful because I knew I couldn't mask what my eyes said. He bought it, I could tell by the way his eyes lit up and how he wrapped me up in his arms, giving me a warm, innocent kiss. Nothing like the one Jack and I had shared. We separated and Will kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, we will get him back, you will be able to say you're sorry, and then we can go back to Port Royal and live happily ever after." He said. I smiled, the first smile that I had worn since that day...the day Jack died.

"Sorry to break up your moment mate, lass, but there is an island just a day or two away and the Captain was wondering if you had any reason to stop there, it is a storage place for rum." Gibbs said. He had shivered when he had called Barbossa 'Captain' for I knew it must be hard for him to.

"Sure, why not? Jack might want some when we get him." Will said smiling, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder. I nodded and Gibbs gave us a parting smile before he walked off, probably to drink the last of the rum, seeing that there is now no reason to hold back.

* * *

Three weeks and nothing...nothing but the 'beautiful' ocean that doesn't do squat! I must admit, it is a lovely view, but it is starting to turn ugly for I have no food no water, and nothing but the bloody sand to sleep on, and especially, no company from any sex. Besides those things though, everything was going great. My chances of dieing hungry and alone were seeming more clear then when I first decided to abandon my crew for Davy Jones's crew to attack. Funny thing, there wasn't any Kraken, unless I had gotten away before I would have seen that beautiful, yet frightening creature...no...the Kraken was defiantly not there. 

"Why wasn't it there?" I asked myself knowing that I was the only one on this island.

"Perhaps Davy decided to go easy on me?"

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"Great, now the sun, lack of food and water, and no company is getting to me and I am bloody talking to myself! Can this get any more horrible and screwed up?"

"Well, it is better then the silence and constant lapping of waves as they hit the ocean, also-" I stopped in mid-sentence as my eyes caught something. I turned my head to the right to get a better look, and nearly jumped up and did a dance, but before I gave myself false hope, I rubbed my eyes. I closed them, counted to ten, and then opened them again to see the most beautiful sight that, in three weeks (besides that stray fish that I had gotten and eaten), was heading right towards me. It, even though to it was to far away to tell exactly, seemed like a very large, beautiful ship. It looked like it was a two day voyage to reach this island, but I decided to, even though it might be in vain, put all the rest of the wood from the rum crates, and maybe throw in a bottle or two to make a fire. Of course I wouldn't put all the rum in for there was enough for another month or two if I just spared one or two, and by the looks of it, the ship didn't seem like it was heading my way, so I would probably need the beautiful drink.

"Please God, Booda, Jesus, anyone for Christ's sake, make that ship come here and pick me up for a grand and probable trip to the noose if not just land!"

Then I put my mind to the nuse part of it and shuddered. I felt my lips twist up into a cocky smirk that was not just conferting me for the worst.

"I am Captain Liberte Amour, there is _nothing_ I can't get myself out of." With that, I began my hunt for wood. Grabbing a bottle of rum, I uncorked it and brought it to my lips, looking around on the sandy beach for wood.

* * *

**I hope you have liked my chapter:p**


	4. What we Thought Impossiable

**As you all probably know, i own nothing dealing with POTC except this story. i also only own new characters that appear and disappear in this story but i don't own the ones everyone wants to own. Thanks for all of you that have been viewing this story! I am very happy that you are taking time to look at this story, and I hope that maybe you can leave a review...you don't have to though!**

* * *

What was Thought Impossible

"And I thought I was somewhat important to them. I am their bloody buggering Captain!" I yelled at the sea that seamed to be turning more ugly then anything I had ever seen. Normally when I would be sailing away on my ship it is a beauty, and my love, but now, it is just my death and all my hate combined. I had given up trying to pull the _Pearl_ and had at one point, tried to swim away, but knew that both attempts were indeed foolish and in vain.

"Maybe the crew, Will, and maybe even Elizabeth are coming to find and rescue me from this living hell." I said to myself hopefully. Normally, talking to one's self is considered 'losing it' or 'going mad', but it is something that I have learned over the years that comforts me. I have talked to myself so many times it has become my last resort, often times having Liberte's name leak out. I sighed, thinking about her, how I had tasted her that one night, that night when I had found my freedom had been sailing with me from that one fateful day in Tortuga when I had spotted her when she was laughing with some other men. At the time, I had thought that she was a man and decided to let her join, but then I started getting hints about her being a woman from the way her voice hitched up a note when she was mad or frightened, also how she had looked at me all those years. I, not being as knowledge as I am now, thought that she was gay at the time, but now know better. In fact, now that I think about it, she might have fancied me then, but it has been so long, a good five years to be exact and I never gave up hope that I would find her again. In fact, when I had been mutinied and got left behind on that island, I could have sworn that I had smelled her, felt her presence, her lips on mine on an occasion when I had been more lonely then others, her palm on my cheek when I had a bad dream.

"Of course it was just the sun." I told myself as I had done then as well. "Only a dream." My thoughts still lingered on how soft her lips were then, her touch, maybe there still was hope, maybe I really didn't have to go find some whore or pretty governors daughter to have them fall in love with me and marry me. I could never love anyone, and if there was one person, as much as I hated to admit it, it would be Liberte, the one I could never have and let alone, never see again.

* * *

Finally, after what was probably four instead of two days, we made it to the island. While Gibbs and some of the crew were looking for rum, most of them were still sleeping on the _Diamond_ since the sun was just rising, meaning it was the first hour of morning. I looked over to my right and saw Will standing at the edge of the island, the waves just lapping before his boot covered feet. Just as I was about to walk over, there was a commotion where Gibbs and some of the crew had gone. Marty then came crashing out of the trees, running towards us as fast as his short legs could take him. 

"Foot...foot...foot prints!" He managed to choke out as he ducked down, putting his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. Will quickly walked over to us and put his hand on Marty's shoulder.

"Where?" He asked. After taking one last large breath, Marty stood up straight and looked up at us.

"Just over there, where it gets pretty dance." He said, his breath becoming normal again. "Gibbs said by the looks of it, there has been a woman here, and not to long ago, perhaps still here."

"If there is that chance, we better try to find her, who knows how long she has been here." I said and started running in the direction where Marty had pointed. I then started to see the tracks, and followed them. They were going all over the place, and by the looks of it, it must mean she was here a pretty fair amount of time. I heard Gibbs was yelling orders in frustration, probably not being able to find anyone. I was about to follow the foot steps there, but then a wind blew a branch away and it reveled some other foot prints. I walked over and saw that there were more leading away, into the darkness of the trees. I followed, feeling a chill run up my spine, and that wasn't because of the wind. In fact, the wind was warming me up. As I continued to follow the foot steps, I started to hear shallow breathing. As it started getting louder, I finally stopped and saw someone laying down against a tree.

"Hello?" I asked. The person didn't move, just laid there, still breathing like it was their last couple of breathes. Maybe it was. I was about to leave and get help, but got stopped when I heard the person shift.

"Wait." The person gasped. I turned back and walked over, now seeing that it was indeed a woman.

"What happened to you?" I asked her, crouching down.

"Are they still here?" She wheezed.

"Who?"

"Those pirates that are giving me such a buggering headache by yelling." She coughed, but then a grin formed on her face. I smiled at how much she reminded me of Jack, always making fun of horrible moments.

"No, I am sorry, they are just worried about you." I said smiling. She grinned back up at me and another breeze blew by, my hair lifting off of my shoulders and hers did as well. "Can you stand?" I asked.

"Of course I can stand! I am _not_ week, I can do _anything_!" She protested and pushed her back off of the tree, getting onto her knees, then attempting to stand but falling back down into the sand.

"Are you alright?" I gasped quickly walking up to her and holding out my hand for her. She looked up and smiled at me, looked at my extended hand and frowned.

"It's not that I don't like you..." She said and looked back up at me. "Oh hell with it all." She said and grabbed my hand. I smiled in victory and helped her up. Once she was standing straight, she put her arm around my shoulder and we began walking. Since it was so dark, I couldn't see her face that well let alone anything. "So my hero, do you have a name?" She asked. "Every damsel in distress must know her hero's name, or so I have read."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swan soon to be Turner though. At least I hope." I said as we made our way out of the darkness of the trees and then came into the light.

"Well Ms. Swan soon to be Mrs. Turner, your name doesn't hide the fact that you are more of a Swan than your other option for a name." She said. I can take it from here now." She said.

I looked at her as she let go of me and limped besides me. She was indeed beautiful as well, mind the large gash running down her arm and a line on her cheek. Her hair was as dark brown as Jacks, but had slight lighter streaks of brown from the sun, and her skin was just a little tanner then mine. Light brown eyes held a slight flame that was once probably a large fire, and a tattoo on her uncovered arm with the gash that read 'ROUX'.

On her wrist, she had the same tattoo as Jack wore, a sparrow flying over a setting sun. Her shirt was torn, the arm that showed all the tattoos sleeve was ripped but the shirt was just like Jack's as well, the other sleeve that fully hid her arm was still in tact and her pants were slim, slightly hugging her legs, but not enough to make her uncomfortable. Her boots were rolled down to not go past her knees.

A light blue bandana was holding her bangs out of her face, but the thing that caught my eye was the wale bone that was tied into her hair, just like Jack's. I was now confused, it isn't everyday that you can have so many qualities of a person, and from what I know, Jack never had a sister. The woman didn't even look like Jack, but she had to know him some how, be connected with him at one part of time. By no means was she Anamaria, for she had, from what Gibbs had told me, is sailing with another crew. She had a silver chain around her neck with a ring on it that had an engraving, but I couldn't read it. There were also gold rings on her right hand on her thumb, pointer finger, and pinkie, all having some engraving on them. On her left wrist one thick bangle dangled with a silver chain, there were also wrings on the same fingers like her right hand, same design as well.

"Are you just going to gawk at me like a love smitten kid or are we going back to your ship assuming you have one. You do have one right?"

"Of course." I said. "I don't mean to pry, but do you know Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow Ms. Swan, and yes I do." She answered.

"By the way you correct me about his title, you know him well?"

"Very well, I was one of his crew once before he got mutinied against by his first mate, Barbossa Any way, I am a Captain as well and I would correct anyone's title except for that bloody bastard Barbossa." She said defending her dignity.

"He never mentioned having a woman besides Anamaria ever being one of his crew."

"Ah, you met my good friend then? Tell me, how has she been? Still trying to steal other people's property?" She spat looking at me with a glare that nearly made my heart stop.

"I...I...I honestly...don't know." I said. Her expression softened and she gave me a week smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed at you." She said her voice not as sharp. "It's just, she almost stole something dear to me when I had met her once."

"So you saw Jack not to long ago?"

"No, The last time I saw him was five years ago, I just saw Anamaria two years ago though."

"She was on Jack's crew two years ago though."

"Must have missed him." She said and looked away. "She told me that she was on her own though, I knew I should have asked Gibbs." She said more to herself.

"You've been looking for him?"

"No point in lying to you." She sighed and started again. "Yes, he has something of mine that I want back. It's kind of hard to live without, and don't ask what that is, it is strictly between Jack and I, no need for outsiders." She said looking at me. "So, why don't we get to this ship of yours?" She asked. I nodded and we kept walking.

"How did you get those marks?" I asked her.

"Oh these?" She asked touching the gash on her arm, then the cut on her cheek. I nodded and she grinned. "Davy Jones thought he could get to me, in a way he did. I am not much of a Captain now. Lost my ship a while ago, that's how I got here. Bloody bastard was being as cruel as usual. I would have liked it better if he used his dear beastie, but no, he had to do it the long and painfull way."

"You mean he didn't use his Kraken?"

"Nope, and don't mind me saying, but you don't seem like someone who would know about anything of what I know. I could see you knowing Jack for he probably tried to bed you once or twice, but not Davey or his Kraken. Tell me 'Lizabeth, how do you?"

"I have sailed with Jack twice, once because my fiancé, Will was on his way to getting me back from Barbossa and his crew who had taken me away from my home, Port Royal, and-"

"I have heard of that, bloody good story, I bet it has gotten eradicated a tad, but you will have to tell me more about it later. So, your next adventure?" She asked.

"Well, Will had to get Jack's compass for both of our freedom."

"By that you mean yours and Will's?"

"Of course. Any way, that was going well, but things happened, and then were once again wrapped up in another adventure, but then the Kraken got him." I said summing it up. I noticed that when I had started the story her eyes were bright, but now they were lowered, and dull looking.

"He's dead?" She asked turning and looking out at the ocean.

"I don't think so and that's the reason why we are on search for him." I said.

"Then why the bloody hell are you here talking to me? We need to go now!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and started to run, but then she collapsed, letting go of my hand and hitting the soft sand. Gasping and bending down, I checked her pulse, and sighed in happiness that she was still breathing. Noticing that her shirt had a thick line of blood running across in a line over her rear, I lifted it up a bit and noticed that it was bleeding far to much and picked her up, hulling her on my back and calling out to Gibbs, Will, and anyone else.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I saw a ceiling, not the bright annoying sun that I had somewhat become use to seeing when I open my eyes. 

"Just a dream." I said and closed my eyes, holding up my right arm and bringing my two left fingers up to pinch it. "Bugger that hurt." I moaned and opened my eyes, seeing my arm held in mid air, my other hand rubbing it and still seeing that damn ceiling. I put my arms down when I heard the door open and a young man walked in. His brown wavy hair was held back in a blue bandana and his brown eyes were peering in at me.

"Elizabeth! She is awake!" He yelled.

"Buggering hell man! Keep it down!" I shrieked putting both of my hands to my head, trying to contain the wild headache that was forming.

"Sorry." He whispered and stepped out of the way to revile that woman that I had, at least I though, dreamt about.

"Oh, you are ok, I am so glad." She whispered walking in and kneeling down by my bed side.

"On the contrary, I am not ok. I have no clue where I am, having a killer of a pain in the head probably due to much sun and rum, and this," I said pointing over at the man by the door, "is yelling his head off. I don't think that falls in the category of fine, ok, splendid, or perfect." I spat.

"I said I was sorry." The man said.

"That's Will, don't you remember me telling you about him?"

"Quite frankly, I thought this was all a dream, but yes, I do remember you telling me about him. Also, what you said about Jack, is that still true?" I asked, hoping it wasn't for I still wanted to see him at least one more time before he took the dive off the plank into Davy Jones's locker.

"I am sorry." She said lowering her head, Will walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. I turned my head, feeling something strange, like someone was stabbing me inside.

"It's fine, I guess he disserved it anyway." I said, but then gasped at what I had said. I put my hand over my mouth and turned my head farter away. "I think I need time to myself." I said.

"Of course." Elizabeth said and walked out of the room.

"We are going to be there any day now." Will said.

"Where?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"The world's end, we are going to get Jack back."

"Easy for you to say. There have been more then one person in this world trying to get him back, and not meaning those whores he has been off screwing It is easier to lose him then to get him back." I spat and closed my eyes, not wanting to talk to anyone about anything, especially Will about Jack.

"We will get him back, and it seems you are going to help now weather you like it or not." Will spat back.

"Why are you wanting him back? You are clearly not seeking pleasure from him."

"Elizabeth hasn't been the same."

"And you think once you get him back everything is going to be perfect and normal? Sorry to say that she has her eyes on one man and that man isn't you." I said not really caring if I was hurting anyone.

"That's where you are wrong, after we get him, we are going to get married and then life will sail from there."

"Keep telling your self that. Maybe unlike me, you will get it. If or when you get married, do put word out to me so I can attend." I said. I heard him huff in anger and stomp out the door, slamming it hard to erk me. "Bugger!" I yelled after him and sighed.

"I always thought that it was impossible to kill Captain Jack Sparrow, but I guess it isn't, and they are just fooling themselves for getting him back." I said sternly to myself, not wanting to get involved with their childish stupidity. With a confident nod of the head, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Please review as always!**


End file.
